godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Master Mold
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the God of War Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Enyalius (Talk) 06:29, 5 October 2009 Request for admin Hi Master Mold. It seems that all the previous admins are long gone (most recent edit by one of them was 6 months ago), and with the release of GoW3 on the horizon, the wiki certainly needs an active admin, if not several. I just changed your status to Bureaucrat, which is an admin that can promote other editors to admin (sysop) status. If you're new to being a wiki admin, check out the Admin Tools Wiki. There you can learn about the functions an admin can do, and even test them out too. Thanks for volunteering to adopt the wiki. If there's anything I can help with, shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 18:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I Already Had an Account I am the one who edited "Challenge of the Titans". I already had a wikia account, but I did not know I had been logged out of it. Thanks for the welcome. Master mold can not edit the page devido god of war 3 that the protecting these as I really am a registered user I ask you to remove the filter so you can edit the page god of war i was wondering i was wondering how is the blade of artemis confirmed? and is all of the things in known bosses and eneimes section confirmed? if they are where did you hear it from a magazine? developers? review? don't mean to bug you but one of my friends is a huge god of war fan he really read the god of war 3 page and is really excited but he is a bit skeptical one reason he never heard any of the developers or magazines confirm this or any of those bosses or weapons for the game like hera as a boss or artemis as boss or hephaestus as a boss or stheno as a boss or the blade of artemis and hephaestus fury. please answer my questions would really love to know. I'll answer you right here, if not mind. Unfortunately, a LOT of information on this wikia about God of War III is not confirmed (no, it is not me writing the "confirmed" stuff). Many of the visitors, unfortunately, lie a lot, so some things might turn out to be fake... while some facts are picked up on official forum and thus will turn out right. I'm not working on this wikia until june, but I advice you not to bother looking into the matter of this until the release of God of War III, on March 18 (or close to it). When the game came out, and finally played by us, everything on the wikia will be eventually corrected. I could promise my personal activity in this, but, unfortunately, only this summer. Master Mold 18:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Two things Hi! I am Victor Genesis, the one who edited the page of Athena's blades. I was wondering two things: *1. What do you think about my contribution? Have you read it? *Just to know...Are the Blades of Athena really going to be reemplazed by the Blades of exile? I like them (Athena's ones) more than the blades of Exile. See ya! Ask me if you need some help. Hey there Figured I'd catch you here before I'd see you again on the Wolfenstein wiki :). Could you do me a favor? Take a look at my contributions over there and tell me what you think. I don't want to load it up one way and find out that not how you wanted it. No big rush. Thanks. --Kingclyde 06:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Could you block this person? He's making vandal on the wiki. Here's the proof. Check the cons: Yeah that d**khead has attacked my user page and put up absolute bullshit (sorry for the language). 10:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* PLEASE? He struck again. well I'm not Master Mold, and I can't speak for him, but he might not be doing anything because he hasn't been on this wiki in a while, or he doesn't know who you are. Not trying to be a dick, just sign your name at the end of your comments haha. Just curious though, what exactly has this person been doing? Lying Memories 02:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) VANDAL. Don't you peabrains get it? People like these are trying to ruin the wiki! And wether he is gone or not, I want him BLOCKED! LostGod2000 16:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. There is the signature. People, relax, I'll get on it. I'll block him right away. KratosGodofWar 14:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) IP's and now been blocked indefinitely. The first for a ridiculous amount of vandalism, and the latter for vandalism, as well as personal attacks. KratosGodofWar 14:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I need help. somebody messed up the Underworld page's formatting thingy, and I tried to fix it. The Game headings got all messed up, and well out of 4 attempts, I fixed half the page without even knowing what I did. And I really don't wanna do 84 tries until I get it. I've been with this wiki so long, and I still have no fucking clue what to do. That's sad. Very sad. Lying Memories 07:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Lying Memories, from what I can see, the page looks to be in tip-top shape now :) Master Mold has indeed been gone for some time now, so it would be best to come to either Manas101, or myself. Thank you for keeping an eye out for us. KratosGodofWar 14:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE RETURNED BACK Yeah! God of War III is completed (as well as my education)... And I will be there to help out and watch over this Wikia. Master Mold 12:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Categories Master Mold, please stop adding those several god of war categories. Manas and I had agreed upon the fact that, if a character appeared in several games, we would only add the 'god of war series' category... it's more structured, and keeps from having several categories that look to much like one another KratosGodofWar 15:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Unlawful Page Creation Mold, it's of little use really to ask people not to create pages that do not exist. Since your absence, I've deleted at least 15 God of War IV pages. All we can do is keep undoing those edits. I've warned the registered, and I've blocked the unregistered, but that doesn't change anything. KratosGodofWar 08:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Deimos and Phobos are Greek I checked: Phobos' Roman equivalent is Timor Deimos' Roman equivalent is Formido or Metus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phobos_%28mythology%29 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deimos_%28mythology%29 ('Course it probably doesn't matter at this point, but I was compelled to look into it) name changes i think that you should try and rename the pages of kratos' brother and sheild and spear to Deimos and arms of sparta Arms of Sparta is OK... but Kratos' brother - Deimos? Come on, we don't even SURE he exist in God of War series... and if he does, how comes he is the son of Ares? We should wait about three weeks when Ghost of Sparta is released and then see. I personally think he IS in the game. BtW, Deimos and Phobos are quite a minor part of Mythology and may never appear in God of War... Master Mold 04:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Oh my, I sure missed a lot of stuff... searhing for the trailer now. So we do have Kratos' brother. Wonder what's his weapons... Blades of Zeus... Ares... EXILE? ;) Master Mold 04:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hippocampi Mold, Poseidon's creatures aren't called Leviathans, they're called Hippocampi. It says so in the official God of War III: Ultimate Edition Strategy Guide. Trust me, this is the one and only correct name. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 17:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Kratos is right I have the same book and says so. BUT! The strategy guide also calls them Poseidon's Tentacles or Poseidon's Steeds. But mostly Poseidon's Tentacles or just tentacles. The 5 watery horses that are below that are Poseidon are the actual Hippocampis. Sol Invictus 20:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) hi i am god of war fan i woyld like to inform you that some of the characters ( some Titans and The last spartan ) are list as dead while there is no clue to their fates please do something if you can i do not criticise you i just ask for help may the force be with you Founder I know this is an unnecessary question, but who is the founder of this wiki? I assumed you knew since you're an admin, and thanks for answering if you do. Fireworks888 (talk) 05:32, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to be thank for my edits got it check out my profile